As long as you are here
by Madamfcreepypasta
Summary: Set when Greed-ler watches everyone leave him. Greed is upset over the abandonment, but he has Oncie! This is YAOI ONCEST! selfxself I am finally in the Oncest division of ! this is classic Oncest, don' like yaoi, don't read. rated T to be safe


_**A/N: Hello, my people! I have finally begun invasion in the oncest demension! hehehe. I am happy to make your presence! I have enjoyed oncest for a while now and my first fanfiction shall be fluff because this fandom obviously needs more sweetness, don't get me wrong, I love smut, but I think this fandom needs fluff. this is yaoi, boyxboy don't like, don't read! ENJOY!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own The Lorax. If I did then I would bring an animated version of when the Once-ler had an imaginary doppleganger in the orignial.**_

 _ **As long as you're here**_

Greed-ler just saw his family leave in the campervan. Dust was circling him as the wheels screeched away. His mother's words echoing in his ears. Fate must have felt that wasn't enough, because then the animals began leaving. The Lorax wasn't helping his emotions. Guilt ate at him like a parasite. Pipsqueak, his family, the Lorax, even MELVIN left him. He felt tears sting in his eyes before a thought came to his head. This thought caused him to panic, running into the mansion.

' _Please don't leave me. If anybody, you shouldn't give me up.'_ Greed-ler thought frantically as he threw open his bedroom door. There, sitting on the god-sized bed, was Oncie.

Greed-ler let out a breath he was holding. His heart picked up in realif that his younger self didn't leave him. Oncie looked up from his knitting at Greed-ler. The innocent doppleganger looked happily at Greed-ler until he noticed the tears running down the usually stern face of his older self. He stood up, walking swiftly to the Greed-ler.

"Is everything alright, Greed?" Ocean-blue eyes looked in emerald green ones.

Greed-ler didn't say anything, he just took Oncie in a comforting hug. Oncie gasped, worried.

"What happened? Please tell me!" Oncie asked, frantic. Greed stopped the hug and sat down on the bed, letting the tears fall for a minute.

"You were right, Oncie." Was all Greed-ler said. Oncie felt good hearing that, but still frowned.

"About what?"

Greed growled, "The last tree got chopped down yesterday. There's nothing left."

Oncie gasped, "S-so, what about The Lorax?"

"H-he left. As did the animals and our family."

"So, that's it then?" Oncie asked, Greed could tell Oncie was about to cry also.

"I'm so sorry, Oncie. I never meant for it to be like this."

"What did you think will happen, Greed-ler?" Oncie started to get mad.

"I-I-"

"Did you think the trees would 'magically' reappear for a round two? If you would have listened to the Lorax, this wouldn't have happened! We could have came up with something! used a freaking LADDER." Oncie's face was red with anger.

Greed became angry as well, "Don't you think I realize that _now_? HUH? I know I made a mistake. I just saw EVERYONE leave us." Greed-ler felt his gaze soften a little.

"and...I'm guessing you're leaving too?" The green-suited man shook, fresh tears falling, seeing the worse.

Oncie immediatly got over his anger, suddenly he felt for Greed. The younger was silent.

"I-I'm _sorry_ , Oncie. I didn't mean for this to happen." Greed stood up and walked out the door.

"Greed?"

Greed had his back to Oncie, "I'm going to my office. If you want to leave, go. We had a fun time together, right? With us being the same person and all?" His voice was breaking terribly.

"GREED!", Oncie knew what Greed-ler was thinking, he ran up to the emerald suit and hugged him from behind. Greed gasped.

"O-oncie?"

"N-no. Don't do what I think you're going to do. I love you, why would I leave. Why would I abandon myself?" Oncie laughed through his tears.

Greed-ler shook furiously, crying. Oncie sobbed into the older's back.

Greed turned around and hugged Oncie. They moved to the bed and sat down together. Oncie sniffled. Greed-ler lifted Oncie's chin and looked into those swollen eyes.

"Stop crying, okay?" Greed smiled.

Oncie laughed, "Says the guy who is also crying."

Greed and Oncie moved in and kissed each other sweetly. The older Once-ler was happy to still have Oncie. Oncie was happy Greed wasn't being rough with the kiss.

Some time passed, Greed broke the kiss. He smiled lovingly at Oncie.

"So, you won't leave me?"

"No, Greed. I'm staying with you. I'm a part of you, so as long as you're here, I'm here." Oncie smiled.

Greed frowned, "You made it sound like it's against your will."

Oncie laughed, pecking Greed's lips, "Trust me, if I wanted to leave, I would be gone. I love you, Greed-ler."

"I love you too, Oncie." Greed smiled.

They got their pajama's on, then laid in bed. They pulled the cover's over them and cuddled. Greed hummed a little song to Oncie, causing them both to fall asleep. They knew the next few years would be stressful, but as long as their together, they would survive.

 _ **A/N: FINALLY! I did it! My first Oncest fanfic! I hoped you like it. and this greed-ler is my headcanon, because in all honesty, Greed would be like this because of the emotions he felt at that moment. Fujoshi101 OUT!**_


End file.
